Buscándola a ella
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Anna está mirando a Sora practicar con Leon. No como mirar de decir "ah, mi amiga es tan genial", sino como mirar mirar. Así como cuando mira las fotos de Emma Watson en ropa íntima, así. Y es raro.


**Se titula:** Buscándola a ella.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en: **Anna está mirando a Sora practicar con Leon. No como mirar de decir "ah, mi amiga es tan genial", sino como mirar mirar. Así como cuando mira las fotos de Emma Watson en ropa íntima, así. Y es raro.

**Te advierto que:** hay rollo lésbico, rollo heterosexual que no es el centro de la historia, y que es un long-fic así que este es el primer capítulo.

**Copyright:** Kaleido Star pertenece a Junichi Satō. Esta historia pertenece a moi. Por favor, no roben la historia y no escriban fanfics sin copyright.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Tipo de historia:** One-shot.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai -o-

_**Buscándola a ella**_

Él está dentro de ella, moviéndose a su propio ritmo en esta danza carnal que ella no logra terminar de sentir. Anna lo recibe, lo besa, lo acaricia, y silenciosamente espera que él termine rápido. Ella no siente asco, en realidad le agradan la pequeña curvatura en la cintura de él, le gusta la barba que le pica contra la mejilla, y se siente bien presionada bajo el hueso que resalta en la cadera masculina. Sin embargo, se pregunta qué tanto está él disfrutando pues ella apenas siente cierto cosquilleo en la entrepierna, allí donde ambos se unen.

Anna recuerda las historias pornográficas que ha leído, donde ambos hombres se corren rápidamente pues el placer es tanto que no dura. Recuerda las películas pornográficas donde las mujeres gritan pidiendo por más, más grande, de los hombres que las dominan. Y también recuerda los vídeos de mujeres complaciéndose entre sí, recuerda sus húmedas intimidades y sus expresiones de éxtasis.

Anna se pregunta si al menos él lo está disfrutando, y aunque ella no siente mucho, trata lo mejor que puede de hacerlo sentir bien con sus caricias. Y le besa lento, disfrutando cada trozo de piel que se le ofrece. Andy es un poco pequeño para ella, con su blanco cuerpo fibroso por el fútbol y su rubio cabello rozándole el rostro cada que el hombre embiste de nuevo.

Luego Andy suspira extasiado, acalambrado y feliz, vaciándose en el Duo con toda su energía juvenil. Después la besa, agradecido por haber sido querido de esta manera. Andy entiende que ella apenas siente las caricias en sus pezones, que apenas se da cuenta del miembro que se deslizaba en su interior, y que su excitación era producto del placer que pudiera otorgarle a él. Esto lo hace sentir más feliz, más ligero, porque sabe que ella le permite entregársele porque le quiere, porque le gusta tocarlo, y porque al menos con él ella consigue _algo_ de placer. Y la besa agradecido.

Ambos van a dormir, Anna acariciando el cabello de Andy de vez en cuando con mimo. La sonrisa de él es enorme, y aunque ella está feliz por él, siente un ramalazo de envidia porque ella no puede sonreír de esa manera en este momento.

Anna se viste de encaje y cuero, ropa ajustada que marca todas las líneas correctas en su cuerpo de artista circense. Ella se mira en el espejo, desde las botas de cuero de tacón grueso, hasta el sostén de encaje que apenas disimula las aureolas en su pecho. Traga despacio, sintiéndose humedecer apenas. Entonces inclina su retaguardia hasta el suelo, manteniendo ambos pies en posición, y la ropa interior se tensa hasta su límite provocándole ligeros escalofríos de placer. Lentamente ella respira sobre ambos hombros, su aliento se siente caliente contra su piel. Entonces Anna se arrodilla, el encaje se tensa aún más entre sus piernas cerradas y justo sobre su intimidad. Es delicioso.

Anna se toca sobre la tela, deslizando la mano derecha entre los pliegues de la falda de cuero. Se pellizca, se roza contra el encaje, y le gusta. Está húmeda y sabe que pronto va a tocarse a _profundidad_. Entonces se mira a sí misma, respirando con dificultad, sonrojada y excitada frente al espejo. Su espalda está recta, y a pesar de su estado aún se muestra digna. La visión le hace excitarse aún más. Anna se pregunta por qué Andy no la hacía sentir de esta manera, porque Alyssa nunca la hizo sentir de esta manera, y por qué ninguna pareja sexual la ha hecho sentir así nunca. Se pregunta si es tan narcisista que la única manera en que puede encontrar placer es por su propia mano.

La excitación disminuye un poco por sus terribles pensamientos, pero aún siente la imperiosa necesidad de tocarse. Sin embargo ella decide arrojarse en la cama, haciéndose un ovillo de miseria. Su intimidad palpita requiriendo atención, pero Anna no se toca porque sabe que no importa cuántas veces lo intente ella no podrá alcanzar el orgasmo. Nunca ha podido, ni por su mano ni por la ajena.

Entristecida, ignora su excitación y se concentra en tratar de sentirse mejor.

×××××××

Anna está mirando a Sora practicar con Leon. No como mirar de decir "ah, mi amiga es tan genial", sino como mirar mirar. Así como cuando mira las fotos de Emma Watson en ropa íntima, así. Y es raro. Anna ha visto a Sora desnudarse en frente de ella en los camerinos, y ha visto a Sora en las posiciones más extrañas que su torpeza la pueda poner, y ha visto a Sora en pijama. Anna nunca había mirado a Sora como la está mirando ahora, pero lo cierto es que lo hace. Y le gusta lo que ve.


End file.
